


Silencing The Mind

by KittieHill



Series: On Edge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edging, Intense Orgasms, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Vibrators, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill





	Silencing The Mind

There wasn’t much that Captain John Watson didn’t know about Sherlock Holmes; he knew how Sherlock took his tea, which scarf was his favourite and which violin pieces calmed him whilst other’s revved him up. He understood the various silences which could mean anything from _I’m-definitely-in-a-sulk_ to _I’m-solving-a-puzzle_ and how to combat Sherlock’s occasional urge for drugs but most of all, John understood better than any man alive how to turn off Sherlock’s giant brain to allow him to rest after a case.

John walked around the bed where Sherlock lay prone; his arms above his head and his hands flat to the headboard. The detective’s pale eyes followed John around the room and watched as John fiddled with trinkets on the bedside table and the desk beneath the window, leaving Sherlock straining and hard against his lower stomach, a small puddle of precum beneath his leaking head.

The snap of the lube bottle seems far too loud in the room and causes Sherlock to look up and stare at his lover; John has picked up the water-based lubricant today with its bright green label and handy sized bottle, Sherlock immediately begins naming the ingredients in his head ( _Polyquaternium 15, Methylparaben, Propylparaben but mostly water and glycerine)_ whilst John squeezes a generous amount into his palm and rubs it across his skin, warming it before he touches Sherlock. ( _Always the good doctor)_

“How long did the case take?” John asked,

“You know how long” Sherlock bites back “Four days, seven hours, forty-three minutes and eighteen seconds give or take”

“Hmmm, so that’s five days since you’ve had an orgasm then?” John asks, his voice never wavering from its usual relaxed tone.

“I see you’re not completely remedial. You can count” Sherlock barks. His mind is _full, full, full_ and he can’t sleep. Can’t eat, can’t do anything.

John gives a soft smile and runs his fingers up and down Sherlock’s red tipped cock; his nails scratching just on the cusp of being painful as his other hand trails down to the seam of Sherlock’s bollocks watching them jump in the sac to pull closer to Sherlock’s body.

“You’re being arsey right now? To the bloke who decides _if_ you get to come?” John grins but raises an eyebrow in an attempt to goad Sherlock into arguing further. They both know that Sherlock will orgasm tonight, he needs it, but John isn’t going to give up on the game quite so soon.

“Sorry” Sherlock lowers his eyes and pretends to look humble.

“Good. Okay, you know the rules” John gives a rude flick of his wrist which has Sherlock tensing up and hissing with pleasure “You don’t move your hands or we add another hour to play time and you don’t come without permission otherwise you won’t come again for another week”

“Yessir” Sherlock nods, knowing his role.

“Good boy” John smiles and leans forward to kiss Sherlock softly, their tongues meeting briefly but remaining remarkably chaste considering their position.

“Close sir” Sherlock mumbles against John’s lips. His voice already taking on the perfectly submissive lilt.

John pulls away from Sherlock’s cock and strokes his hands up and down his thighs, along his lower stomach and through the patch of black curls which have become clogged with pearly precum. John scratches absently and listens to Sherlock’s pained whimper at the sensation; they had discovered his sensitive spot accidentally and John ensured to use it to his advantage at every opportunity.

“My poor love” John soothes, his lips connecting with Sherlock’s clavicle and throat as he kisses up and down the pale skin, his hands returning to Sherlock’s prick to stroke up and down “You’re so close already, I bet you want to come desperately”

“Close sir!” Sherlock says with more conviction. Fighting the urge by closing his eyes and calming his breathing as he bravely tries to stop himself coming. He feels John move his hands away from his twitching cock and is grateful that he trusts his lover and best friend with this task.

John smiles as he watches Sherlock close his eyes and open his lips, breathing soft little ‘uhs’ as he lifts his hips in an attempt to fuck further into John’s hand. The doctor quickly moves it away to skim across Sherlock’s peaked nipples which are now erect and dusky compared to the pink blush which has covered Sherlock’s chest.

“I think we need more lube” John nods, “What’s the name of that chemical which is in it again?” he asks Sherlock with a frown.

“Glycerine” Sherlock mutters, arching up in an attempt to fuck the still air whilst desperately seeking friction.

“You can still think then” John nods “okay”

Sherlock grumbles unhappily that he’s been tricked again; sometimes John asks him a question about science, others its police procedure or a memory they shared. If he can answer, he can still think therefore John needs to break him down further.

John returns his hand to Sherlock’s prick and strokes the reapplied lube over the hot flesh, Sherlock gasps and his eyes roll back at the sensation of the cool liquid soothing his overheated skin.

“This is how wet my cock needs to be when I fuck you” John whispers into the still air between them “You’re always so tight and greedy, you fight for control so often”

“Please John, I mean sir, please. God please” Sherlock is chanting now. No longer worried about his façade of cool neutrality as the need to cum grows.

“Susan came into the surgery today. She’s the one with the child with the funny ear” John continues talking, the change in topic throwing Sherlock off balance and causing him to actively concentrate on what John is saying in case it’s a trick, “She bought me a coffee. Isn’t that nice”

“Urmm yes?” Sherlock mumbles, unsure if he’s got the question right.

“Hmm, can still answer questions. Not ready” John laughs and grabs Sherlock tighter, flicking his wrist and teasing the glans terribly as his other hand fiddles with something out of Sherlock’s line of sight. The detective is shivering and trembling, his body seemingly tearing itself up from the inside in its desperation to climax. Sherlock feels hot and cold at the same time, his body sweats and then feels freezing as John continues to stroke the lube into his skin before adding more and then a condom over the top. Sherlock looks down and blinks _once, twice_ before mumbling “Close sir”

John pulls away and rubs along Sherlock’s abdomen as he repositions himself to straddle his lover; reaching below him, he pulls out the anal plug he’s been wearing for the last few hours ( _he noticed Sherlock showing symptoms of being overwhelmed yet being unable to sleep. Slipping in the plug seemed a good idea.)_

“You can safe word love” John soothes, his hand resting on Sherlock’s cheek in a sweet and comforting gesture which Sherlock pushes into. His own hands remaining attached to the headboard as though glued.

Sherlock knows that if he was to safe word, John would stop immediately and cuddle him tightly. John would kiss and wrap him up in his arms and whisper words of love and devotion whilst wanking Sherlock off quickly and efficiently but Sherlock knows that’s not what his mind needs. A quick wank does nothing to quieten his machine of a brain. Even now, he can still think; he thinks about the chemical process of the experiment waiting for him in the kitchen, he plots Mrs Hudson’s journey from the living room to the kitchen just from the slight scrape of the chairs against the floor. His eyes must show the inner turmoil as John stills his hands and begins to lower himself onto Sherlock’s cock, startling him out of his own mind to gaze at his lover who has thrown his head back and is groaning deeply as he is stretched further by Sherlock’s cock.

“I-I hate wearing condoms” Sherlock mumbles unhappily “I can’t feel you”

“It’s easier clean-up for when you fall asleep immediately after you big lump” John smiles and leans forward to kiss his lover. The angle is perfect and nudges Sherlock’s tip onto John’s prostate making the older man see stars and groan low and loud;

“Close sir” Sherlock almost shouts, his eyes clamped closed.

“Fight it, Sherlock, you know the rules” John warns as he continues lowering himself over the latex covered prick. Sherlock gasps and arches his back as John finally sinks the entire way down.

Circling his hips; John groans deep and lets his hands rest on Sherlock’s strong shoulders. His cock drips onto Sherlock’s stomach as he makes tiny rocking movements before whispering to Sherlock “Count to five”

Each number represents a pull of John lifting himself from Sherlock’s cock before returning down. Sherlock shakily counts with John as the doctor moves a hand to stroke himself; hard and quick movements which tease more and more dripping precum onto Sherlock’s body. John keeps count to ensure Sherlock can focus; the detective attempts to move his hands only to be stopped by John who clears his throat, startling Sherlock into freezing.

“Sorry Sir” Sherlock adds quickly, slamming his eyes closed as he attempts to regulate his breathing.

“Another five” John groans, already feeling close due to the teasing plug which has pressed against his prostate for hours.

“Can’t” Sherlock insists with a hint of panic “I’ll cum”

“You better not” John warns sternly.

Sherlock bites his lower lip and holds onto the headboard tightly as John rides him for the count of five before tightening around Sherlock’s prick with a grunt of ‘Going to cum”

“Stop” Sherlock begs feeling as John clenches and tenses around him, his hole fluttering and gripping him tightly “I’ll cum. Please, sir, I’m close”

“Can’t” John shakes his head and throws it back as he cums with a wail, soaking Sherlock’s belly and chest with strands of white creamy cum.

Sherlock can barely hold on  to his orgasm as John stops shuddering and relaxes forward to kiss the younger man’s lips. Sherlock’s skin is soaking with perspiration and is a mottled pink colour across his cheeks and nose.

“Hold tight” John warns as he lifts himself off, ignoring the streaks of cum on Sherlock’s body as he collapses beside Sherlock’s legs. Pulling the condom off, he wraps a hand back around Sherlock’s cock and smiles softly “What’s the capital of Nicaragua?”

“Managua” Sherlock answers before his brain catches up that he’s been tricked. John smiles and lifts the vibrating wand from their bedside, turning it on so Sherlock can hear the steady buzz of the vibrations.

“I can’t” Sherlock shakes his head, his curls becoming frizzed and mad as he clamps his eyes together “I can’t take it”

“You can. We’ll do thirty” John nods and attaches the special ring attachment which slips over the head of Sherlock’s cock. The bobbles and nodules inside stimulate him perfectly and cause exquisite torture. John puts the ring over Sherlock’s tip and moves his other hand to stroke across Sherlock’s abdomen, calming the detective as he flicks on the switch to the lowest setting. Sherlock arches his back and almost screams with need.

The first contact is always so overwhelming; John soothes Sherlock with long strokes across his stomach and chest, feeling his own ejaculate coating his hand as he shushes his lover who is gripping the wooden headboard so tightly that his fingers have turned white.

“You know the rules Sherlock” John adds harshly but with love in his voice “count to 10”

Shakily; Sherlock begins the countdown to which John joins in. At ten, John flicks off the vibration and runs his hands up and down Sherlock’s legs, balls and perineum before turning it back on “another 10”

Sherlock nods and counts; his back begins to arch and his hips start to thrust up into the vibrating sleeve around his cock as his eyes roll back “Close sir”

“We’re only on eight” John warns “You better not cum before 10 is up”

Sherlock pants through his nose and clenches his hands into the wood, feeling his nails digging into the headboard.

“Close Sir!” Sherlock almost screams as John reaches ten and turns off the vibrator.

“Good boy” John smiles, kissing Sherlock softly as he allows Sherlock to cool down and compose himself. He moves to grip the base of Sherlock’s shaft and pulls up, milking the precum from the base to the tip and watching as it trickles down Sherlock’s purple tipped cock to rest in the nest of black curls.

John smeared his hand in lube once more and gripped the twitching cock carefully; Sherlock is on a knifes edge and John doesn’t want to spoil Sherlock’s attempt. He moves his hand to between Sherlock’s buttocks and watches as Sherlock’s eyes widen in shock and horror, his head shaking and desperate pleas escaping his lips. John gives his best captain stare and Sherlock quiets, relaxing enough for John to push his finger inside Sherlock’s body. It’s hot and wet, tightly gripping John’s finger as the doctor searches for Sherlock’s prostate.

“Close sir!” Sherlock cries, tears have escaped his eyes and now drip down his cheeks to collect in the space between ear and neck. John watches as Sherlock begins thrusting his hips harder in John’s grip, hoping for more friction on both his cock and prostate.

“I’ll stop” John threatens “We still have your cage”

Sherlock hates his chastity cage so stills his hips ( _although deep down he knows John wouldn’t tease him this much without letting him cum)_ he lets John skim his fingers around his insides to find the bundle of nerves. The detective jolts when John finds it, crying out as his eyes roll back and his chest heaves with sobs of pleasure.

“Five Sherlock” John orders, his fingers circling in time with Sherlock’s messy counting. The numbers are sloppy and uncoordinated as though Sherlock’s brain cannot function. His mind palace is trembling and his mind is going white as John combines a stroke of his prick along with the circling of his prostate leaving Sherlock a jabbering mess.

“Closssssir” Sherlock manages, his language skills failing as the pleasure threatens to explode.

“5 with prostate, or 10 without, which would you prefer?” John asks, not as a test but to ensure Sherlock understands that the session is almost at an end.

Sherlock attempts to speak but his mind is blurry; not something that happens often ( _or ever before John Watson. The closest was during the dark days of his addiction)_

“Okay love” John soothes softly “Nod for 5, shake for 10.”

Sherlock shakes his head and John slowly removes his fingers from Sherlock’s hot insides, letting his dominant hand take over Sherlock’s shaft, he rubs his thumb across the frenulum as he strokes the tight skin of Sherlock’s retracted foreskin. His cock is purple and leaking onto his stomach to mix with what’s left of John’s seed. Sherlock’s face is flushed; his cheeks and ears turned pink and his hair matted with sweat; his whole body trembles as John begins the final count,

Sherlock knows he can’t keep up with the numbers, the words aren’t registered in his brain and he can only blink watery at John in nervous shock despite knowing the routine and outcome.

“Are you ready love?” John asks as he reaches 8.

Sherlock nods desperately as John continues to count;

“Nine… Nine and a half… Nine and three quarters” John smiles, watching as Sherlock begins to scream with desperation. He can feel the coil of pleasure expanding from his abdomen to his limbs as John finally says ten and watches as Sherlock throws his head back and gives an inhuman wail. Crying out, he twitches uncontrollably as John attempts to keep hold of the lubed up shaft which is pumping out streams of white cum. John strokes his lover through his orgasm and watches with a smile as Sherlock’s limbs flail and kick violently as he coats his skin with ejaculate. His eyelashes flicker closed as he finally stops bucking, only slight tremors go through his limbs as he relaxes boneless onto the bed and stills.

John smiles and strokes his hands up and down Sherlock’s arms and legs to reassure Sherlock that he’s still there. The detective had had a bad reaction the first time after his intense orgasm, crying out and begging for John when the doctor had popped to the bathroom. John listens to the silence permeate the room as he reaches down for the wet towel by the side of the bed; cleaning Sherlock’s torso he knows that in a few hours Sherlock will awaken and have absolutely no memory of how he got clean.

John cleans him to the best of his ability before releasing Sherlock’s hands which are still gripping the headboard; he tucked Sherlock into the cover and kissed his clammy forehead, stroking back the wet strands of raven black hair which had curled onto his now completely restful face.

“I love you” John whispers directly into Sherlock’s ear, unsure whether the detective can still hear him. He tucked Sherlock under the sheet and picked up the rubbish before leaving the bedroom for the kitchen, knowing that the younger man would be unconscious for at least fourteen hours.


End file.
